Gift of Lovers
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: Anders and Nathaniel believe it is time that they treated their Warden-Commander to a gift. Themselves. SMUT WARNING.


_**I wrote this for a close friend for her gift on Valentine's day, thought I would share it with you all! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Warden-Commander, you are needed immediately."

Elinor Cousland groaned as she rolled out of bed quickly, Nathaniel Howe stands in the shadows of the darkened hallway as she grabs her robe and quickly fastens her dagger belt around her waist. He retreats quietly slinking back into the shadows as Elinor follows after him hastily, shivering as her bare feet walk across the chilly stone tiles.

"What in the name of Thedas is the matter Nate that someone else couldn't have dealt with this?"

She asks inquisitively as she follows him down darker corridors until he is barely a shadow in the distance, and even then he disappears until she's not sure what is real or just a trick of the eye. Cursing under her breath her fingers wrap loosely around the hilt of a dagger, eyes darting around in the dark wearily knowing only too well what can jump out at you from the shadows.

"Commander..."

A male voice comes from behind the young Cousland, distant and strangely ethereal, spooked Elinor spins around quickly but faces only darkness. Taking a deep breath and a step back she unexpectedly meets resistance, before she can yell out a hand clamps over her mouth and warm lips rest against the shell of her ear not saying anything, the only sound to pierce the silence was her captors heavy breathing. In the distance up ahead the dark corridor a blue glow bobs slowly towards them until it stops a few steps in front of her, the barer of the light is none over than Anders. His pupils are dark almost consuming all the colour of his honey rich irises as he steps in front of his Warden-Commander.

"Commander do not panic, we mean you no harm. In fact we mean you only pleasure..."

Anders' fingers reach out to undo the belt on her waist letting the daggers fall to the ground noisily, and then he focuses on parting her robe slowly his eyes never leaving hers as she frowns heavily. Finally slipping it over her bare shoulders his fingers spark to life with a light electricity spell making her shudder against the solid frame behind her. A groan assaults her ears as the rising hardness of her captor presses insistently against her lower back; lips blindly kiss at her throat slow and seductive, the heady mixture of skin caressing skin. Fingers wrap in her hair to tilt her neck hungrily as the kiss becomes more intense, hungrier as they add playful little nips making the vein pulse with anticipation. Anders meanwhile drops out of Elinor's vision as he falls to his knees directly in front of her, the blue orb floats above his head.

She shivers as her night gown rose as Anders' questing fingers explores her toned thighs, hot breath then hot kisses lace her skin, his nose nudges at her damp curls as he groans and parts her womanhood with just his tongue. The hand on her mouth slips away down to the front of her body caressing her aching nipples for a second before reaching down to tease her button, bow roughened fingers she realises.

"Nate..." She finally gasps out, her back arching as she reaches down to grip Anders' hair tugging him closer to her aching core.

"Yes Commander?" Nathaniel moans against her neck.

"You and Anders planned this?" Elinor cries out as Anders thrusts two fingers into her slick heat.

Nate chuckles darkly against the warrior's ear making her shiver in his arms, the same said shiver made more pronounced by Anders letting loose a pulse of electricity flow through his thrusting fingers. She digs her nails into his scalp as she moans out loud, her voice echoes along the abandoned corridor.

"This is our gift to you, on the day of Lovers."

Nate tugs at her hair, turning it leaving her little choice in the matter as he captures her lips, his tongue teases her mouth to open and then it's a battle of wills as they both continue passionately, his throbbing leather clad erection pushes between the vee of the Warden's thighs as Anders reaches between their bodies to free Nathaniel finally from his material confines. While Elinor is still distracted by the master of seduction; Nathaniel Howe, she barely notices as said seducer wraps his arms around her hips and lifts her up to slide her slowly onto the thick steel rod of the archer. His hand clutches at her stomach as he braces her back against his front, his hips jerk against her nicely curved buttocks as he pounds into her welcoming heat.

The blue light flames brighter from below as Anders watches intensely as Nathaniel claims the Commander desperately. Anders' fingers spark up again tingling up and down her thighs and Nate's, making Nathaniel cry out as he fucks her harder, more erratically as Anders returns his tongue to her parted folds, not caring if he touches Elinor as well as Nate.

Wrapping her fingers in more tufts of his hair she tugs him harder to her core, her passion insatiable for these two men as she turns her neck again to meet Nathaniel's eager mouth, shuddering again and again against both men as they work together in harmony to bring about their Commander's undoing, to claim her approaching orgasm as theirs.

Break away panting heavily from Nate's kiss, she glances down to see Anders has taken himself in hand, that he's already climaxed as his blue light makes the evidence of his pleasure glisten on his hands and the ground beneath him. Elinor groans as she watches him working himself furiously to his next release, that Nathaniel behind her is chanting her name quietly like a personal mantra.

Pulling Anders away from her body as her orgasm finally claims her like a tidal wave, she gasps from lack of breath as Anders cries piece the air as his cum shoots out of him, Nate grunts loudly his hips pump once, twice then one last time as his seed floods her body, her inner walls squeezing every last drop from him.

They all remain quiet for a moment catching their breath; Anders' head bowed, his tousled hair spilling across his flushed face, Nathaniel's softening member slips from her body, his fingers stroke her stomach softly as Elinor laughs gently saying, "Best Valentine's gift ever boys."


End file.
